


It wasn't like that

by OneSecretFangoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Sam Winchester, Quote: Sam and Dean Winchester are psychotically irrationally erotically codependent on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSecretFangoddess/pseuds/OneSecretFangoddess
Summary: John finds out about Sam's crush on Dean, and decides to kick Sam out. Lucky for Sam, Dean wants won't give up on his little brother.





	It wasn't like that

“Get out. Now!”  
John shouted to his son Sam, who was on the verge of crying.  
“Please dad, I would never do something to Dean. It wasn’t like that. I just…”  
Sam tried to defend himself, because it was just a fantasy, and he had never acted on it. Having more then brotherly feelings for your big brother was unforgivable. Whispering his name when you are jerking off is also very, very bad. Dad would never have found out if he had been at the bar as he usually was. Sam was angry at himself for not hearing his father’s footsteps.  
“Don’t you dare come back, you disgusting monster.” John threw a bag at Sam, containing Sam’s clothes. John thought for one second about how he would tell Dean how his little brother was gone forever. The boys’ codependency was bad for them.  
“Dad, please, I’ll do anything! Please don’t leave me, I don’t know what to do if Dean isn’t with me.” Sam pleaded. It had the opposite reaction, because the anger in John’s eyes flared when Sam mentioned Dean.  
“Get the fuck out, you’re not my son anymore.” John said, closing the door in Sam’s face. 

Several hours later Sam was crying on the side walk. He had never fitted in, not like Dean was popular in every, goddamn, school they went to. Dad had didn’t spend so much time with other people than hunters, but he always had their respect.  
“I’m the freak who would rather read a thousand pages book then party like all the other teenagers.I'm the freak who is in love with his big brother.” Sam whimpered, sitting on the pavement, feeling his tears travel down his cheeks. Eventually it would stop hurting, but Sam needed to get away from Dean. Sam thought about his big brother for a second, deciding his new life would be without Dean, because he would not survive. 

“Sammy?” Dean said, wondering if their dad had taken Sam with him home.  
“I’m so sorry Dean, this wasn’t supposed to happen.” John said, voice cracking and smelling of alcohol.  
“But you have to know it was for your own good, both of you. Sam did something he shouldn’t have done, so it was best for him not to meet you again.” John continued. Dean took in John’s words; only thinking about where Sam could be.  
“Where is he? You son of a bitch!” Dean screamed, unknowingly standing in a fighting position.  
“I made him leave, okay. It was the only way to keep you both sane.” John said, shoulders slouching back, leaning at the wall. Dean thought for about two seconds, before walking back to their duffel bag where they kept some of their guns. He took the one and checked the magazine with silver bullets, before pointing it in his father’s face.  
“Where is Sam.” Dean asked, voice cold and the safety off.  
“He is gone by now, I left him at the darker parts of town. He should be on his knees for some pimp now.” John answered, laughing at the last part. If Sam hadn’t existed, Mary would still be alive and Dean would be his son, not just his soldier again. Dean looked like he was going to pull the trigger, and John thought about meeting Mary again.  
“If you ever try to take Sam away from me again, I will not hesitate to pull the trigger.” Dean threatened, before leaving. He took the keys to the impala and drove as fast as he could to the part of town where hookers and drug-dealers where your neighbors.  
Dean drove for a while, seeing people in pain. Nobody who wasn’t Sammy was not important. He saw a figure sitting on the side walk, arms clutched around his small body. He stepped out of the car, slowly getting closer to his baby brother.  
“Sam, it’s okay. I’m here.” Dean said, voice soft.  
“Dee?” Sam asked, looking up with tears in his eyes.  
“Yeah, Sammy, it’s me. Don’t worry, we are never getting separated again.” Dean assured Sam, letting him stand up.  
“But I’m a monster. Mom would be alive if it wasn’t for me.” Sam said, crying on Dean’s shoulder. Dean hugged Sam, tight.  
“No, you’re not. You are Sam fucking Winchester, and my cute baby brother.” Dean said, trying to convince Sam about his important part in Dean’s life.  
“I’m in love with you.” Sam confessed, saying it like it was the worst thing Dean would ever hear. Dean just looked into Sam’s everchanging eyes and kissed him.  
“I love you.” Dean breathlessly said, after they broke apart.  
“But dad said,” Started Sam, looking like Dean as he was godsent.  
“It doesn’t matter what the old man said, it’s we against the world.” Dean said, mentally pulling the trigger at John’s head, for making Sam doubt.  
“Can we go somewhere Dee? Without dad or anyone else?” Sam asked hugging Dean.  
“Wherever you want.” Dean stated, kissing Sam again. 

John, an hour away, was crying and praying to Mary, and her angels for help. When no wife nor angel showed, he drank away his sorrows.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
